24 Weeks
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Because of a witch's spell, Sam is cursed to live his life over again. He ages one year a week. John and Missouri are hiding a secret. Set post "Dead Man's Blood" and goes AU from there.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**24 Weeks**

Dean and John Winchester had a big problem. A big problem that was currently small.

Eight hours earlier, Dean had angered a witch. Twenty-three year old Sam had been laughing at his big brother when the witch flung a curse in Sam's direction.

When the smoke cleared, a newborn Sam was crying in the corner. "He'll age a year a week," the witch explained.

After hearing that news, Dean and John bolted to Lawrence to see Missouri Mosely. "I'm afraid this spell is going to have to runs its course," Missouri told Dean and John.

John had then called best friend Bobby Singer. They hadn't talked in several years, but John knew Bobby would help him anyway.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Bobby told John. John signed in relief.

Missouri had gone out the store to buy things for Sammy. She had dragged Dean with her. "I don't want to go," Dean had whined.

"I'll whack you with a spoon if you don't go," Missouri had threatened.

Now Sammy was crying to be fed. Dean had just heated a bottle up, so he sat down in Missouri's rocking chair. "Hey, kiddo," Dean whispered. The baby started to eat the formula in his bottle, and seemed like he was listening to his brother talk.

"He doing okay," John asked Dean. Dean nodded.

After Sam finished, Dean burped him and set the sleepy newborn down in a bassinet.

Just as Sammy's eyes closed, the doorbell rang. The baby began crying as John opened the door to reveal Bobby Singer.

Dean and Missouri glared at Bobby as Sammy continued crying his little heart out.

"Thanks a lot," Dean told Bobby over the screaming. Dean got the baby back out of the bassinet and rocked him back to sleep.

On the third day of Sammy's turn as a newborn, everyone in Missouri's house were exhausted. Bobby hadn't found anything to counteract the spell, so Dean and John would just have to wait it out.

"Shh, Dean whispered to his crying little brother. You're okay, baby. Please stop crying". The baby seemed to listen and feel asleep again.

Week 2: Age One

On the seventh day of the curse, Dean, John, and Missouri awoke to a one year old babbling his crib.

"Hey, baby," John said to his son.

"Dada," squealed Sammy.

John got the baby out of the crib and put him down in the playpen that was set up.

"You hungry," Dean asked the baby. Sammy continued to babble until Missouri handed him a bottle.

After the baby finished eating, Dean picked him up and put him in the bathtub for a bath. Sammy splashed the water around several times and Dean laughed at him.

Dean stopped laughing when Sammy splashed him in the face. "Stop doing that," Dean scolded.

"De," cried the baby.

"What?" asked Dean.

Sammy's answer was mostly babbling, but Dean caught "dada" and "De".

After the bath was over and Sammy was dry, Dean put ducky pajamas on him.

"He's adorable," Missouri said.

"He's handsome," Dean corrected.

Dean sat down on the couch, with Sammy next to him. The baby stole the remote and switched the channel. He ended up on _Finding Nemo._ Dean watched the movie with Sammy.

After the movie finished, Dean turned off the TV and put his brother in the playpen. Sammy started playing with his stuffed teddy bear that John had found hidden in the trunk of the Impala.

Dean went into the kitchen to get something to eat and stared in shock at John and Missouri kissing.

"What's going on," Dean cried as John and Missouri broke apart.

"It's been going on since you were thirteen and Sammy was nine," John explained.

Dean could only stare in shock. "Why didn't you tell us," Dean asked his father.

"I wasn't sure how to," John confessed.

"But we love each other," Missouri explained.

"I should hope so, because you've been together for sixteen years," Dean cried.

Three days later, John and Missouri married in a small ceremony at City Hall, officiated by a Justice of the Peace. Sammy gave the rings to his daddy and stepmother. Best man Dean held Sammy's hand. Missouri Mosely became Missouri Mosely-Winchester.

Three days later, John and Missouri awoke to find Sammy asleep on Dean's chest. Dean was also sleeping. John couldn't stand the amount of cuteness, so he snapped a picture to go in the _Sammy's Second Childhood_ album.

One day later, Sammy woke up as a two year old.

Week 3: Age 2

Two year old Sammy was as bad as Dean and John remembered. He ran around everywhere and refused to listen.

"You'll go to time-out if you don't behave," Missouri warned her two year old stepson.

"No," cried Sammy multiple times as he ran around the room naked.

"Samuel Matthew Winchester," cried Dean.

"No," cried Sammy again.

Dean sighed angrily and set Sammy down in the playpen for a time-out.

Sammy cried for the five minutes that Dean left him in time-out.

"Are you going to be good now," Dean asked the little boy.

"Yes, De."

"Good boy, Sammy" said Dean. John came into the room.

"Hey, kiddo," he told the two year old.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Are you being good for Dean and Missouri?"

"No," Sammy cried.

"At least he's being honest," John said to Dean. Dean nodded.

Two days later, Sammy was sick with a cold.

"Feel bad," the baby whined.

"I know you do, baby," Dean said.

"You'll be fine," Missouri said, comforting Sammy.

Two days later, Sammy was healthy again.

"Love you," a giggling Sammy whispered to Dean.

"Love you too, baby," Dean told him.

Week 4: Age 3

When Sammy woke up as a three year old, Missouri, John, and Dean were thrilled he was out of the terrible twos.

"At least he'll be better behaved, Dean told his stepmother. John and Missouri laughed. What?" he asked.

"Hi," Sammy said.

"Hi," Dean replied.

"Hi," Sammy said again.

"We're not playing this game, Dean warned. You always did this to me."

"What talking about," Sammy asked.

"Never mind, baby" said Dean.

The doorbell rang and Sammy ducked behind his brother. Missouri opened the door to reveal Bobby.

"Unca Bobby," squealed the three year old.

"Hey, kiddo. How are you?"

"Good, Unca Bobby."

"That's good, Sammy."

"Did you find anything," John asked Bobby.

"Unfortunately, no. I have this hunt up in Wyoming. It might be the Demon," Bobby said.

John snapped to attention.

"Dean, take your brother into the room," he commanded.

"But, Dad…"

"Now,Dean!"

Dean sighed angrily and took the three year old into their shared bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, Dean and Sammy were allowed back out into the living room.

"Dean, Bobby and I are going to go kill the Demon, John explained. You stay here and watch Sammy."

"That's me," cried the little boy.

"Dad, I want to help," Dean told John.

"Dean, I need you here to stay with Sammy and Missouri. This is important. I don't want any of you hurt, and I won't be able to concentrate with you there."

Dean sighed angrily, but nodded.

"Bye little one," John said to Sammy.

"Bye, Daddy," Sammy chirped.

"Bye, Dean," John said.

"Bye, Dad. I'll see you later," Dean said.

"I love you, Miss," John told Missouri.

"I love you too, John," Missouri said to her husband.

It was only two days later and Dean and Missouri were going nuts. Poor Sammy didn't understand what was happening.

Week 5: Age 4

John and Bobby returned on the third day when Sammy was four.

"Daddy's back," Sammy screamed to Dean.

"I can see that, Dean said. Use your inside voice," he reminded his brother. He turned to John. "What happened, Dad?"

"We killed him, John cried happily. Everything is fine now."

Dean sighed in relief. The Demon was dead and the Winchesters' quest for revenge was finally over.

Week 6: Age 5

It was 8:30PM on the fourth night of Sammy's turn as a five year old.

"Read me a story," Sammy begged his older brother.

"How about I tell you a story I made up," Dean asked.

"Okay, De."

"Once upon a time…"

"Don't tell me that kind of story," Sammy whined.

"Use your manners," Dean warned.

"Sorry, De."

"That's okay, baby."

"In the year 1979, Gary and Joanna were very happy. Their first child, a little girl named Dena, had just been born. They adored their daughter, and they very much wanted to give her a sibling…"

"Are you making up a story about you, Mommy, and Daddy, and just switching the names?"

"You're really smart, kiddo."

"De, tell me a good story."

"I was telling you a good story."

Life was fun in the Mosely-Winchester household.

Week 7: Age 6

Six year old Sammy was just as annoying as five year old Sammy. When Dean pointed that out to his stepmother, Missouri whacked him a spoon. Sammy giggled hysterically.

"You think that's funny," Dean asked his brother. Sammy nodded and started eating his hot dog. He really liked them, so Mommy Missouri bought them for him a lot.

Dinner in the Mosely-Winchester house was always chaotic.

Week 8: Age 7

Seven year old Sammy Winchester desperately wanted a kitten.

"Please,Daddy," Sammy whined. When John said no, Sammy went to Missouri.

"Please, Mommy Missouri," Sammy begged. When Missouri said no, Sammy went to Dean.

"Please, please, please," Sammy begged to his older brother, using his puppy dog eyes. Dean still couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes on twenty-three year old Sam, so he caved immediately.

"Meet my cute adorable Persian kitty named Skywalker Solo," Sammy cried to John and Missouri.

Skywalker Solo was a long name, but Sammy didn't care. He loved his kitty and Star Wars.

Week 9: Age 8

Eight year old Sammy still loved Skywalker Solo. He was really cool. Nothing really important happened to eight year old Sammy.

Week 10: Age 9

When Sammy was nine, he played outside with Mom Missouri. She was really cool and always knew what he wanted to eat.

Sammy was running on the sidewalk when he tripped and fell. He was crying hysterically as Missouri took him into the house and took care of his skinned knees.

"What's wrong," Dean asked his brother.

"I fell and it hurts," Sammy sobbed.

"You'll be okay," Dean assured him.

Sammy listened to his brother and quit crying. Dean was always right and Sammy knew Dean would take care of him.

Week 11: Age 10

Ten year old Sammy was long over hurting his knees. Now he was playing Army Man with Dad and Dean. Mom Missouri was feeling sick, so she was taking a nap.

Sammy was scared when Dean came up and grabbed him by the ankles. When Dean started tickling him, Sammy started to giggle. He loved it when Dean tickled him.

Week 12: Age 11

Mom Missouri was still feeling sick, so she was going to the doctor.

"Maybe you have the flu," eleven year old Sammy told his stepmother.

:Maybe I do," Missouri said.

When the phone call came two hours later, everyone was shocked, but no one told Sammy what was happening.

Week 13: Age 12

Twelve year old Sammy had a migraine and Missouri was still sick. When Sammy pitched forward and started moaning, John caught his son.

"I think he's having a vision," Dean told his panicked father.

When the vision was over, a sobbing Sammy related it to his father. In turn, John called Bobby. Bobby called Caleb, who took over the hunt for John. John didn't want to leave Missouri for some weird reason.

Week 14: Age 13

Thirteen year old Sammy finally knew why Missouri was feeling sick. He had pointed out to Dean that no one had the flu for weeks like this, and Dean had agreed, unknowingly revealing the lie that everyone had told him.

Skywalker Solo meowed in the background, as Sammy learned that his forty-six year old stepmother was pregnant with twin boys. Sammy was finally going to be a big brother. Missouri was ten weeks along and the pregnancy was high-risk, but she was perfectly healthy.

"She's going to get really fat," Sammy whispered to Dean before they went to bed.

"Don't tell her that," Dean told his brother, laughing.

Week 15: Age 14

Missouri's morning sickness was finally fading, and everyone in the house was thrilled.

"Can Dean and I name the babies," the fourteen year old Sam (Not Sammy!) asked his stepmother.

Missouri and John looked at each other.

"Sure,kiddo," John said.

"As long as we approve the names," Missouri corrected.

And that's the story of how Dean and Sam got to choose the names of their younger twin brothers.

Week 16: Age 15

Fifteen year old Sam (Don't call him Sammy!) had already thought of a perfect name for one of his brothers. It was awesome and he wasn't even going to tell Dean.

Dean was still deciding on a name, but he loathed Sammy's teenage years. He hated going through this for a second time.

"He's driving me nuts," Dean told Missouri when she was looking through a baby items catalogue.

"Deal with it, Dean," Missouri told her older stepson.

Week 17: Age 16

Sixteen year old Sam had come up with the perfect name for one of his brothers, but he still refused to tell anyone. The only one he told was Skywalker Solo, who just meowed.

"I want my twenty-three year old brother back," Dean whined to John after Sam had experienced a moment of teenage angst.

"So do I," John said to his son.

Week 18: Age 17

17 year old Sam was driving everyone crazy. Luckily, this version of Sam had never been to college and still didn't have his memories of before, so John wasn't worried about his youngest (for now) going off to college.

"I'm bored," the seventeen year old whined to Dean.

"Deal with it," Dean replied.

Sam glared at his brother and unknowingly slammed the door shut with his telekinesis.

Week 19: Age 18

Missouri was fifteen weeks pregnant and driving everyone crazy with her mood swings. Dean and John weren't sure how they were going to last with a moody pregnant woman and a moody teenager.

"I want to die," Dean whined to his father after a hormonal Missouri had thrown a pot at John and Sam had thrown a coffee cup.

"This is only going to last for a little while longer," John pointed out, holding a pack of ice to his forehead.

Week 20: Age 19

Sammy was entering his final year of teenagerhood and everyone was thrilled.

When Sam came down with appendicitis, nobody was thrilled because he had to have surgery.

"I wonder if this happened when he actually was nineteen," Dean said to John as Missouri cried in the background about her baby being sick.

Week 21: Age 20

Poor twenty year old Sam was still recovering from his appendicitis surgery, so he couldn't celebrate the fact that he was older.

"I hate my life," Sam whined to Dean after throwing up from eating too much food.

"You shouldn't have eaten so much," Dean scolded his brother.

Week 22: Age 21

Sam was still recovering from surgery, so Dean couldn't give his brother his first beer like he wanted to.

"Stupid appendicitis," Dean whined to John and Missouri.

"Stop whining," John scolded.

Dean's only reply was to glare at his brother.

Week 23: Age 22

Sam had finally recovered from his surgery, and Dean was thrilled.

"It's time to become a man," Dean said to his brother.

Sam had looked disgusted, until Dean figured it out what his brother was thinking.

"I meant you can have your first beer, moron," Dean said to his brother.

"Don't call your brother a moron," Missouri called from the kitchen, where she was making dinner.

Sam Winchester got so drunk that he ended up passing out on the dining room table. Dean made sure to take pictures, and added to the album he had dubbed _Sammy's Second Childhood. _

Week 24: A Return To Normal

On the first day of the 24th week, Samuel Winchester turned twenty-three again and received all of his memories back. He had memories of both times he grew up, however.

"I'm so confused," Sam whined to Dean.

"Stop whining," Dean told his brother.

"You stop whining," Sam complained.

"I said it first," Dean said playfully.

"Break it up," John called.

Three days later, Sam and Dean went back on the hunt. They returned to Lawrence many times, especially since Sam wanted to visit Skywalker Solo.

Missouri gave birth to twin boys several months after Sam's memories returned.

Sam named one of his brothers Aidan John Mosely-Winchester. Aidan was seven pounds, four ounces, and came into the world screaming.

Dean named his other brother Dylan Kansas Mosely-Winchester. Dylan was named after Bob Dylan and one of Dean's favorite bands. Sam claimed it could be for the state to, because Missouri was named after a state. Dylan was six pounds, fifteen ounces, and a very calm baby.

The Winchesters were happy, and the past 24 weeks had been a rollercoaster.

They didn't regret anything.

* * *

I started this story at 7:30 or 8:00AM this morning. I didn't finish until 12:08PM. That's the longest time I've ever written a story.


End file.
